Special Attention
by thelastofgendrya
Summary: Shamelessly smutty. Modern AU. Very OOC.


Arya looked at the paper in her hand. He'd told her to be there at 7:00 P.M. and to not be late. She'd left her home in plenty of time, so it came as no surprise that she was there 15 minutes early. Her long, slim fingers were clean of all polish and her face was clear of all make-up, just like he'd told her it needed to be. She was supposed to come to him clean and she was, even her hair was free of the usual chemicals she used on them.

Gendry first saw Arya two months ago; they'd been inseparable ever since. Wednesday night they'd made love for the third time in their relationship; now he wanted to introduce her to what he hoped she'd enjoy. He told her that night she was to come to his place free of all inhibitions and with an open mind. He'd given her his apartment number as well as directions, and now he stood looking at her from his balcony. "Gods she's beautiful," he whispered. At that moment she looked up and saw him, their eyes locked and he stared down at her.

Something told Arya that this evening was just the beginning, the beginning to a new self-awareness and she felt as if a flock of butterflies had been let loose inside her. "I belong to him," she thought, wondering how she ever made it in life without him. She shivered as she made her way through the building until she reached his door. Arya was surprised when she stood before a closed door, she assumed he be there to greet her, but he wasn't. She knocked and waiting, wondering if perhaps he had to use the restroom before he opened the door.

Gendry heard her knock and looked at the time. His fingers itched to touch her again, but he would have to start this evening out correctly so he sat there watching the television and ignored the second then third knock.

Arya screwed up her face and leaned against the wall of the hallway. A young woman and her boyfriend walked by and looked at Arya, an odd expression on the man's face. Arya watched them leave and saw the man bend down and whisper something in his girlfriend's. The girl turned around and said a bit louder then a whisper the word "pet?" Arya could tell by the girl's voice that the boyfriend hadn't explained something to his lady friend and when the couple left she found herself curious as to why the man had groaned and hurried his friend along.

Looking at his watch he saw the time hit 7:00 and he opened the door to his apartment. "Hello. 7:00 on the dot," he said.

Arya smirked, "Hello... umm yeah. 7:00." She shook her head in confusion, but said nothing else, nor did she mention the couple she'd seen. She was just glad to be with him.

They could feel the electricity running between them, neither spoke as he stepped away to let her enter the room. Arya's heart beat rapidly as she felt his arms surround her. He pulled her close, kissed her deep, and pressed her back against the now closed door. His tongue moved over her lips, down her chin, her neck, the dip of her chest that was exposed by the cut of her blouse. He tasted her flesh, smelled the perfume of her body; the natural scents of her aroused him. His fingers tore at the buttons of her blouse; he was too hungry to wait. Pulling the sides apart with his hands, the sound of tearing fabric filled the room. "You're mine," he growled before ripping the clasp apart on the front of her bra.

The twin globes sprang free, the nipples hard and full. Arya whimpered, watched his mouth take in one of her pink pearls, and felt her body attempt to slide down. "Yes," she muttered, her fingers moved to his hair. She held him close. She felt the bite of his teeth; the tearing and pulling of her flesh brought a moan to her lips. "Gendry," she gasped. "I can't wait."

Gendry looked up, his features changing slightly, but not enough to startle her. "You have to wait . . . that is what tonight is all about . . . waiting. Learning and waiting Arya. You'll learn to wait. I'll teach you how." He stepped back, took her hand, and led her through his apartment, making sure to show her the lay out. When they arrived at the bedroom, he sat on the bed and stared at her. "Strip for me," he demanded, his voice not frightening, yet full of demand.

Arya smirked, "Gladly." She finished taking off the tattered shirt and torn bra. Her fingers ran over her nipples and she tweaked one. Before she could tweak the other, Gendry was gripping her wrist.

"No," he told her. His voice was stronger, more demanding, and a shiver ran through her. She cocked her head and a look of questioning crossed her face. "From now on I tell you when you can touch yourself. Agreed?"

Gendry watched her lips pucker as she thought of what he'd said. She knew she'd liked the feeling that ran through her, as well as the firm, forceful grip he had on her wrists. "When we're together? Or always?" she asked. She was curious as to the "rules" of this little demand he'd asked of her.

"Always. I'll let you know when it is okay to touch yourself. I travel a lot, so there will be times I'll allow it, but I will have to give you permission first," he told her. He waited for her agreement and when she accepted his rule he released her wrist and moved back to sit on the edge of the bed. "Finish," he told her.

Arya smiled. Her fingers slipped to her waist and curled into the waist band of her denim shorts. She unsnapped the button and slid the zipper down. Her finger slipped over the bald mound of her sex, and she pressed against it, no panties blocked her path of exploration.

He'd seen her face change from the seductress stripping for her lover to one that showed a hint of pleasure. Again he was up and pulling her hand away from her body. "Did you forget already slut?" Gendry wanted to feel the place where her hand had been, but he waited for her reaction to his words.

A flash of indecision and then excitement coursed through Arya as she was forced to feel shivers of another type of desire roll over her. "Slut?" she whispered, her brow lifted, her pulse raced. She'd been called that before, but it never had this effect on her. She felt a bead of moisture slip from her sex.

"Aren't you?" he asked. Gendry wanted her so much, but he also knew she was headstrong, not easily bent, and not easily broken. He didn't want her broken, but he did want her to bend. His sex was aching to slide into her slick folds, but he knew he wanted and needed her to give herself over to him.

The shudder that passed through her caused her whole body to shake slightly. Another bead of juice freed itself from her pussy. "Only yours Gendry," she whispered, licking her lips in anticipation for more. "Only yours."

"Sir," he told her. "I'm Sir now. When we make love, I'm Gendry. When we fuck, I'm Sir. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," Arya knew this first time was going to be fucking and she grew more heady with lust.

"And what am I?" she asked him. "Slut and Arya?" she rolled her eyes at him.

Gendry's other hand grabbed her chin and pulled her face close to his. He glared at her. "Don't disrespect me, slut. You're Gendry's slut and you're only Arya when I say your name, other wise you're always Gendry's slut when we are screwing, understood?" Gendry's cock strained against his slacks. He would need her to relieve him of the pressure soon, but he couldn't right now. He had to wait and see how far he could go this first time. She'd not given him head yet, but all day he'd been wanting it, wanting to see her mouth take him in and swallow his seed.

"Yes Sir," she whispered, her fingers curled into fists at her sides. No fear was evident in her face, body, or thoughts. If someone were to look at the couple, they would only see pure hunger raging through them both.

"Good . . . now what's my name?" he asked.

"Sir."

"And yours?"

"Gendry's slut."

"Wonderful," he told her, released her, and sat back down on the bed. "Finish," he demanded. He watched her bend down and slip her sandals from her feet. Her toenails were clean of polish and he smiled in appreciation, knowing she'd followed his first request to the letter. He knew her skin would be free of all perfumes except ones that the Gods gave her as well as the ones they created together.

When Arya removed the shorts and stood before him naked, she waiting for his next request. She ached to slip her fingers inside her moist cunt and show him how wet she was, but she didn't. She obediently kept her hands to her sides.

Gendry drank her in. He stood up and walked around her, admiring her full body. She was the slimmest girl he'd dated, but to Gendry she was the most beautiful and the sexiest woman alive. She had brown hair that fell to her shoulders, often kept it in a short braid, but for him she'd left it free to cascade in waves down her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of grey. He loved her eyes. Her skin was soft and white like cream; her breasts were small, but full, and very lightly. He loved those as well. Her stomach was small. He loved her. Gendry had fallen deeply for the woman that now bared her body for him, exposing her imperfections, and giving him her trust completely and fully.

Arya felt subconscious as Gendry walked around her. When he faced her again, the blush was no longer a raging pink, but a flaming red. She bit her lip and lowered her head, almost afraid to see the look of disgust in his eyes. He'd not seen her like this. When they made love, it was dark; she insisted on it. They were in her apartment, the lights were off, and she was usually already under the covers when he came to her side. Now she was here, fully open and on display for him.

"My God Arya," he whispered, losing his dominance for a moment to appreciate her openness. "Beautiful," he kissed her lips and stepped back from her. "Don't hide yourself from me ever again. We make love with the lights on, candlelight, moonlight, sunlight . . . I don't care, but you'll never hide this from me again. Understood?" His eyes flashed with a mixture of hunger and anger, anger at her denying him the pleasure of looking at her body.

Arya's heart exploded at that moment and she felt as beautiful as the words he'd spoken. She smiled and agreed, "Yes baby."

"What?" he asked, his voice returning to the demanding one of earlier.

A spark shot through Arya and her head snapped to attention as did her body. "Yes Sir," she countered with respect.

"Good, now undress me," he told her. He sat down on the bed and watched her bend to her knees and work the strings of his shoes free. Gendry placed his hands on her head and combed his fingers through her hair as she removed each shoe and then each sock. She sat back on her legs and waited for him to stand.

Gendry stood and Arya's fingers moved to his belt. She rose up to her knees, worked free the clasp and leather, pulled it from the loops, and was about to toss it to the side when she heard Gendry's demanding "give it to me." She looked up, saw his outstretched hand. Her head cocked to one side, but she did as he'd ordered. She saw him toss it to the bed and she thought of him using it on her. A drop of moisture slipped from her folds as erotic images played on her mind.

"Slut . . . you have a job to do," he told her, his voice reaching through the lustful fog that kept growing.

"Yes Sir," she said. Her fingers released the snap of his jeans, the zipper began its journey down, and the black boxers were soon the only thing covering her lover's hard cock. Arya licked her lips in anticipation of having his shaft buried inside her and she wondered how long he'd make her wait. He stepped free of the denim. She took his boxers in her hands and pulled them down. His cock jerked free of the cotton and leapt toward her.

Arya stood to remove his shirt, but Gendry pushed her back to the floor. "You're not finished yet," he told her. Arya looked up and then back to his swollen cock.

"Sir," she said. "I've never done that to anyone."

Gendry could have grabbed her at that moment, plunged into her sex, and never looked back. He hadn't been her first lover in the sense of intercourse, but he would be her last. Knowing she'd never taken another into her mouth added to his aroused state and he fought a battle inside not to abandon this lesson of submission and just take her at that moment, claiming her as his property. "I'm glad to hear that Arya. You will learn."

He watched her smile and she stared back at his stiff rod. His hand took it and gripped the shaft. His other hand moved from her shoulder to her head and he closed the distance that separated the two lovers. "Open your mouth and take my cock."

Arya did as she was told. Her mouth opened and she bent her head down over the rigid member. Her tongue pushed the tip in further and soon she had his swollen sex enveloped in her warmth. She felt his fingers tighten on her head and then he began to lift her head up and down on the firm tool. Arya understood and she mimicked his movement; soon the pulling on her hair eased and she rolled her lips and tongue over his cock.

His shaft was on fire. Her virgin mouth was devouring him. It was like her mouth had been designed with him in mind. She was like a present waiting to be discovered. Gendry could feel her gaining knowledge on how to please him and he shuddered in anticipation for more lessons. He could come now just knowing his seed would be the first she'd ever drank, but he wanted more of her mouth on him so he stilled her movements with one word. "Stop," he told her.

Arya whimpered. She didn't want to stop. She was so wet. She was dripping everywhere. "Sir?" she looked up at him, her eyes not understanding. "Please Sir, I would like to continue."

Gendry closed his eyes, rolled his head from side to side, easing the tension he was forcing on himself. "You may . . . first you need to suck my balls slut," he told her. He cupped them and lifted them to her.

She didn't hesitate for a moment. Arya would have done anything he'd asked just as long as she got that wonderful cock back in her mouth. Her tongue pushed the small marbles back and forth, teasing each one with firm strokes. As Arya gained knowledge in what she did, she worked with more passion in an attempt to hear more growls of approval from his lips. "My cock, bitch," he shouted.

"Yes, oh Gods yes Sir," she grabbed his shaft, rammed it into her mouth and began to move her head up and down. Arya moved faster than she had earlier. Gendry watched her take him deeper each time. He could feel the seeds of his sex building and he knew he'd empty his fluids into her.

Grabbing her hair he jerked her off his dick. "Drink my seed slut " he grunted.

A wave of heat ran over her and she pushed his sex back into her mouth. Arya groaned over his shaft, sucking, and stroking with her tongue and mouth. She wanted to taste the hot gift that belonged to her lover. She felt her mouth try and gag on his rod, but she refused it. She was supposed to take him, drink him. He'd told her to. She was determined to ride out the awkwardness and accept his gift. Angling her head and making a slight adjustment with her jaw eased the burden of his cock.

"Oh fuck," Gendry said. When her virgin mouth deep throated his cock, he felt the electric bolt shoot through him. His balls tightened and his seed shot out. He forced her head further down, made her take all the hot liquid and swallow it. "Drink it slut," he gasped as he came.

The shot of come surprised her, the thought of it made her gag in natural disgust, but also brought a thrill to her. Knowing she was pleasing him only added to the pleasure and she kept sucking his cock. He gave her more of his liquid silk and she relished it. Her senses adjusted to the taste and she hungered for more. He'd ordered her to drink him and Arya could think of nothing that tasted more pleasant then her Master's come. That was what he was she realized. He was her Master, her Sir. She belonged to him.

Gendry lifted her head from his softened cock and stroked her cheeks. "You've pleased me," he told her. "I will give you something . . . a reward." He slid his fingers over her lips and felt her tongue lick the pads of his fingers. "What do you want?" Gendry asked while he moved his fingers back to her hair and combed them through it.

"I want to kiss you, Sir," her voice was meek, but her eyes, hungry.

"Kiss me my slut," he told her.

Arya stood up on shaky legs and for a moment she wasn't sure if they would support her or not. When she was steady, she leaned in, not yet touching him, unsure if she were allowed to or not. She pressed her lips to his and he opened his mouth, welcoming her tongue. Together they danced slowly, each muscle stroking the other. She gave him the taste of his sex and he drank it, loving the flavor of his arousal and her mouth. The kiss ended and Arya sighed. "Wow," she whispered before stepping back.

Gendry smiled at her, ran a finger down her cheek, and over her lips again. "I want more."

"Oh God," she shivered in desire. "Yes Sir . . . I too want more. I need it very much," she said. Her fingers moved to his shirt and she looked at him. "May I continue to undress you?" she asked.

"Yes . . . while you do, I will tell you the next rule," he stood still for her, allowing her to undo a couple of buttons before speaking to her again. "I'm going to eat you out slut."

He smirked when she trembled in desire. He could smell her excitement and he wanted to taste it. "While I eat you . . . you can't come."

She stilled and looked at him. One button was all that remained, yet she was frozen as she tried to comprehend what he meant.

"I can't come?" she asked, not sure she'd heard him correctly, or hoping she hadn't.

"That's right," he said. "I will tell you when you can come. If you come without my permission there will be a punishment." He stared into her eyes and refused to ease up on his demanding glare.

Arya bit her lip, "I'll try not to."

Gendry grabbed her hair and pulled her against him. "You'll not try, you'll do it You won't come unless I tell you to do you understand me." He twisted her hair and grabbed her slick pussy. He stroked her cunt hard, found her clit, and squeezed it between his fingers.

"You're so close aren't you slut? So close to coming right now, just the thought of my tongue fucking your pussy would be enough to make you come wouldn't it?" he growled into her ear as he pushed a finger between the slick folds of her sex.

Arya whimpered, not from pain, the stinging in her scalp from the initial pull on her head was long gone and replaced by want. "Yes Sir," she whimpered. "I'll not come unless you tell me," she gasped out.

"Good." Gendry released her hair and her sex. He shook inside, his blood boiling, and when she whimpered he knew it was because he'd stopped touching her. He watched her return to the task at hand and free the final button from his shirt. Her fingers moved the fabric away from his body and it fell to the floor. Gendry stood in front of her as naked as she was and he allowed her to drink him in.

Her grey eyes moved over his strong shoulders, his full chest. She didn't care; she saw only him. Gendry was a man that also let himself open for her inspection. Arya wasn't stupid, she knew that men had issues just like women and now her lover was giving her another gift, whether he knew it or not. He was giving her . . . him.

She smiled as she looked over what he would call imperfections. Small scars cris-crossed his legs and she moved around him. She noticed his ass showing signs of tightening the once flabby muscles. His back showed hard muscles newly formed from the vigorous weights he lifted every few days. She finished her inspection of her Master and returned to face him. "Thank you," she said.

He tilted his head to one side and answered with a question of his own, "For?"

"For letting me see all of you . . . for letting me show you all of me . . . for this," she told him. She opened her arms up to show him how she wanted to learn more about not only him, but herself as well.

Gendry nodded his head and took one of her hands, "Come, I'm ready to eat."

Arya groaned and followed his lead. She moved to the bed, slid onto it and laid her head back against the pillows. He took one of the spare ones and ordered her to lift her hips. She did as he said and soon her pussy was raised in the air. "You can't come. Remember that," he told her. She nodded her head yes in understanding and curled the blanket with her fists.

His hands gripped her ankles and he spread her legs apart. She watched him move between them. Gendry ran firm strokes behind each calf muscle massaging them as he settled himself on the bed. He then had her bend each leg, giving her pussy another boost on the pillow. She smelled musky. He could see the lights of his apartment glistening off her juices and his cock was getting hard again.

"You're so wet," he groaned, his fingers moved over the outer lips of her cunt. "This is mine from now on slut . . . no one else's. If you try to use it to get off, if you make yourself come without me telling you to . . . you'll feel how angry I'll be. This is mine to taste, eat, and drink," he told her as he continued to paint her sex with the slick juices that had escaped her.

"Yes Sir," she hissed, her hips lifting by their own accord as they tried to place her pussy closer to the voice that controlled it. "I won't come for anyone but you. I belong to you Sir," she stated.

Gendry's voice dropped lower, "Yes . . . you belong to me." He spread her pussy lips open, exposing the pink, moist flesh to the air and he bent his head closer to it. His warm breath covered her opening, caressed her flesh, and brought a moan from deep within her. His blue eyes watched a slow stream of honey escape her and he placed his tongue against her cunt. The thrust of her hips forced the liquid heat to fall faster and it slipped onto his tongue. Gendry moved his tongue up and over the opened flower gathering her offering. He pushed the hot fluid back to his throat and sucked another drop from her cunt before slipping his mouth away from her pussy.

"Oh fuck . . . ohhh my God," she moaned. Her knuckles were turning white from gripping the blanket. Arya wasn't sure how she was going to not come all over his face when that first lick of his tongue over her aroused sex had sent waves of lava over her. She unclenched her eyes and looked down at him. "Sir . . . again . . . please," she begged him.

"What are you?" he asked her as one finger slipped between the folds of her sex and moved up and down. He found her clit and pressed back and forth over it. "Whose are you?" he asked as he took the tender petal and squeezed it between two of his fingers.

Arya's head fell back. Her hips rose and fell. "Slut," she gasped. "Gendry's Slut . . . you . . . Oh Gods. . . I belong to you " she moaned. He continued to tease her clit and slipped a finger from his other hand inside her soaked cunt.

"That's right. You're Gendry's slut. I own you don't I?" he asked her as he continued to fuck her slowly. His finger moved to the right of her pussy and he pushed against the wet flesh. "You can't come can you?"

"No," she cried. "No . . . I can't."

"Why?" he asked, inserting a second finger into her and spreading them apart. "Why can't you come?" He twirled his fingers to the right and then the left, screwing her with every thrust.

Her clit was swelling before his eyes. The teasing and twisting of it forced it to become a redder hue. "Why can't you come?" he demanded from her again. His cock was straining to plunge into her depths.

"Because," she gasped. "Because you haven't said . . . I . . . Oh Gods " She took a deep breath. "You haven't said I could," she cried out as he plunged a third finger. "Oh Gods I oh . . . Gods," she groaned. Her body tensed as she lost control and came. Her mind was telling her she'd failed, but her body was crying with pleasure.

Gendry felt her fluids flow fast and he knew she'd come, he pulled his fingers away from her sex and moved from the bed. He left her empty and stared down at her aroused sex. "Slut," he growled, grabbed the belt that lay on the bed and snapped it hard.

The crack echoed around the room and Arya jumped. Her eyes flew to the belt and then to her lover. "I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to come," she felt empty.

She wasn't scared he'd hurt her, but she felt punished already. He'd left her. The come flowed, but the emotional high she'd been on crashed against the rocky shore and was now just . . . there. The ripples of passion that would have flowed had he kept taking her pussy while she came was a pleasure for her, but now he had abandoned his post and left her wanting and aching for more.

"Roll over," he said. His voice was both demanding and reassuring. He watched her move, saw acceptance in her eyes as well as trust. "You know now . . . don't you?"

"Yes Sir," she said, her pulse racing.

"Don't come again slut. You stole from me the pleasures of the moment, don't do it again," he told her. The first slap of the belt was hard and Arya cried out. She curled her fists into the blankets and bit her bottom lip. "What is your name?" he asked her, another slap found its mark.

"Slut " she cried, tightening her ass cheeks in hopes it would ease the pain. "Gendry's slut " she said again.

"When do you come?" he growled, the third crack against her ass made his cock jerk in anticipation.

"When you say I can," she answered. Her ass burned from the slaps. She hadn't been smacked since she was a child and even then it was with her father's hand and only when it was justly deserved. Now as her lover placed a forth searing smack against her ass with the leather belt she felt her hips rise up to meet the fifth. Her pussy was throbbing not only from the loss of his fingers, but from the vibrations that ran through her ass to the muscles of her sex. The sixth lash was the final one. She felt his fingers grab her hips and roll her onto her back.

"You've been punished. Don't make me do it again," he bent his head down to her slick pussy and began to work the frustration of losing that first taste of come out on her. He sucked and pulled at each swollen lip, rubbed his face in the juices of her sex, and suckled on her clit as if it were the life-giving force he needed to survive.

Arya shook inside, every fiber of her being seemed to be alive and on fire. Her voice gasped out, "Sir . . . Sir, can I touch my nipples?"

Gendry heard her plea as if it were coming from a thick fog. He looked up, saw the hard buds, saw her fingers clenching the blankets and he growled out, "Yes " His eyes lit up when her slim fingers grabbed the rosy tips and began to manipulate them with hard pinches and forceful pulls. Gendry watched for a moment, before the intoxicating aroma of her pussy called him back. His mouth returned to her slick cunt and his tongue began fucking her hot hole with hard thrusts.

He continued to push into her, a finger soon joined his tongue and he lapped and screwed the precious skin that was slick and full for him. He swallowed her come from earlier, savored the flavor, the aroma. He bathed in her scent and when he heard her, "Sir, may I come?"

He only stopped fucking her for a moment. "Yes slut Come for me " His mouth swiftly moved back and opened, covering her entire hole with his tongue and lips. The juice gushed into his mouth and he drank it. Soon she gushed another flowing lava of honey from her sex and that too splashed into his mouth and slid down his throat. The flavor was exquisite and he took all of it until she was heaving and gasping trying to come down from the high she'd been on.

Arya felt as if Heaven itself opened up and swallowed her in. She was lost, the feeling of her Master claiming his prize was more then she could stand, and she felt her body drop limp to the bed. Emotions slammed into her, colors danced across her eyes, and flames licked at her veins. "I can't . . . breathe," she gasped. "Help me," she pleaded.

Gendry moved from her pussy to her neck and kissed her softly. He whispered how beautiful she was, how happy she'd made him, and how proud he was of her. He slipped his hard cock into her slick hole. "Shhh . . . Arya," he whispered, tugging on her earlobe as he called her name.

She whimpered and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Gendry," she whispered. "I love you." She held him close, cherished the feeling of him holding her and felt her body shiver as it welcomed him.

"I love you," he told her as he nipped his way along her jaw and up to her lips. "You're my Arya . . . my beautiful Arya." He traced her lips with his tongue and pressed his palm to the back of her neck to hold her head gently. He cupped the back of her scalp as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and made love to the warm cavern.

Arya's legs were weak. She barely managed to lift them to curl around his, but when she did she was able to feel him sink in deeper. She moaned into the kiss and added her own dancing moves to his. She cleaned his mouth, tasted her come. She breathed the scent of her release on him and wished to smell it forever. Arya wanted him to wear her perfume as cologne and she longed to have him dine on her more often. Their mouths separated and she felt the loss of his lips.

He kissed her neck, replacing the feeling of loss with another shiver of passion. Teasing the soft flesh, he pulled it into his mouth, and sucked gently. He took one hand and slid it down her side. The other left her neck to support his weight while he lowered his head to her right nipple. He sucked it in, drew it into the warmth of his mouth, and pleasured her with bites. Her fingers dug into his hair and pushed him further onto the large globe of white flesh. Opening his mouth wider he took in more of her skin and sucked harder.

Arya could feel her climax building again. She lifted her hips and met him thrust for thrust as her body began to clench around him. Her nails snaked trails down his ribs then up his back. Her hands rested on his hips and she pushed him into her. His mouth left her breast to move up and kiss her again. "Come for me Arya," he muttered into her mouth. "Come for me baby," he groaned as he shot his seed into her slick opening.

Her climax tore through her again and she coated his cock with the honey he'd craved. They rode the tide as it crashed to the shore. Each one milked the other. His cock continued to drive into her, massaging the fleshy sides of her pussy while she clenched his softening member. They came together and with each whispered word they both calmed down.

Gendry held her close, pressed kisses over her eyes, and whispered to her how precious she was. Arya felt the warmth of his words spread through her and she whispered the same words back. Soon they both were breathing semi-normally and Gendry rolled to his back. Arya snuggled against him. They fell asleep, each lost in dreams that awoke them early the next morning. Both were hungry for more . . . yet something else too. 

A week went by then two. Gendry stood looking over the water feeling alone and missing Arya. They'd made steps in their relationship and he was anxious to get back home to her. He'd promised her that he would add a new element to their play and he was as ready to introduce it as she was to enjoy it. He turned to go. Grabbing his sports coat from the hotel bed, he made his way to the lobby. His steps faltered as his eyes drank in the sight of a brunette standing in front of the hotel desk.

She had just slipped a key into her purse when she turned around. Her eyes flashed brilliantly and she closed the distance between them. "Hi," Arya said. Her smile lit up the room.

"Hello," he grinned back. "I see you've got yourself a room." He nodded toward her purse. "Know someone here?"

"Yes . . . but I wasn't sure I could get a key to his room, so I got my own. I thought he'd be at his meeting. But I guess he's late," she chuckled softly.

"I bet he doesn't even go," he winked. Gendry pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. He grasped her hand and took her back to the hotel clerk. "She'll need a refund on that room. She surprised me and she can have a key to mine."

The clerk smiled and quickly issued the refund as well as establishing Arya's name on the registry. They both made their way back to Gendry's hotel room. Each casting glances at the other. Once they were inside, they melted into the kiss that they would have given each other had it not been for the clerk. Gendry's arms came around her and pressed her close to him. He wedged her between the door and his body then chuckled into her neck. "Gods woman . . . you and doors, they'll be the death of me." She laughed and wiggled herself away from him.

"You don't mind me coming?" she asked. "I didn't ask you know," she followed her statement with a wink.

"On the bed you saucy minx," he growled out. Gendry took his tie off and tossed the sports coat across the chair. He watched her fingers move over the buttons of her blouse exposing the soft skin, the small breasts, and the nipples that were full and erect. He pulled his belt from his pants, saw her shudder, and stopped his movements. "We won't need this will we?" he asked. She said nothing just stared at the leather.

Gendry looked at her for several minutes. "What? You know I'd not use it unless you did something you were told not to do. You also know I gave you several new rules to remember. What are they?" he asked. He'd changed his tone of voice; gone was the humor and fun, in its place was a voice that spoke of control. "Tell me the rules slut," he ordered.

Arya shivered at the change in his demeanor. She looked at his blue eyes, drank in the rippling muscles of his arms as he held the belt in his firm grasp. "Your name is Sir and mine is slut. Your slut Sir, Gendry's slut." Her lips trembled, "I can't touch myself unless you tell me I can."

She took a deep breath and her eyes fell to the belt, "I can't come without your permission, or give myself to another without your permission." She stopped talking and watched him moved closer to his dresser.

"What else . . . I added it over the phone the night we talked. Remember?" he stared back at her while his hand gripped the drawer of the dresser.

He pulled it open as she spoke, "I am supposed to be completely honest with you, and tell you when I'm not comfortable."

"Good . . . before I begin to question you . . . do you have anything you want to tell me?" he asked. He turned back and watched her shift uncomfortably under his stare.

"I came Sir," she whispered.

"When?" he asked.

"Two nights ago," she replied. "I missed you. I thought of you, but couldn't reach you. I tried the hotel and your cell phone, but I couldn't get to you."

He stared at her for several minutes. "Was it good?" he asked.

Arya looked at him, "Yes, it would have been better had you been there with me." "I know slut That is why we have the rules," he growled out and pulled her ankles to the edge of the bed. She didn't fight him. She knew the rules; she'd broken them and now she was to receive her punishment. "That pussy is mine That come is mine and I tell you when you can have it. Right?" he asked her.

"Yes Sir," she answered back. Her sex was on fire as she anticipated the pain that would be her punishment. The pain hurt, but the pleasure that followed was more arousing then anything she'd experienced before. She'd only been punished that first time and when she came without his permission she felt dirty. She felt as if she cheated him out of a most precious gift. "I'm sorry Sir," she lowered her head and waited for his instructions.

"Slut," he said. "Look at me, if this hurts too much you call out Raven."

Arya's head tilted and she nodded her understanding. She'd been online recently, learning more things about this new part of her life and this was her safe word. "Will it always be Raven?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her. He threw the belt to the floor and grabbed her right ankle. He dropped the ties to the bed, thankful he'd brought several for the business meetings he had during his time away from home. Gendry tied her right ankle down, then her left. He moved to the head of the bed and secured her wrists with the remaining ties he'd pulled from his dresser. "Do you have spare clothes?"

"In the car."

"Good," he pulled his pocket knife from his back pocket and ran the sharp blade over the thin material of her shorts. Her breasts were already exposed to him. She had undone the buttons before her confession and she hadn't bothered with a bra. He gazed at her bald sex. It too was unhindered by underclothes. Her tattered shorts lay under her ass and he pulled them out and tossed them away. He sliced the shoulder seams of her blouse and ran the blade up its sides. Soon that too was on the floor. "You knew you'd be punished. Didn't you?"

"Yes Sir," she told him.

Gendry moved toward the belt, bent to pick it up, then stopped. "Did you come a lot slut?"

"Yes Sir."

"Were you hot? Did you want my cock? Did you want my mouth, teeth, and tongue?"

"Yes Sir."

"You got my come didn't you. You took if for yourself."

"Yes Sir."

Gendry dropped the belt. "I didn't come without you slut. I only came with you on the phone when we talked. I haven't come again since that time."

"I'm sorry Sir," Arya whispered. Her pussy was on fire. His words of missing out on fucking her and eating her out forced erotic images into her mind. She was slick from wanting him, but now she was even more wet from just his voice and his words.

"You'll not come tonight slut. You've had your time. That is my cunt to possess and fuck. That's your punishment. You'll not need Raven tonight . . . but you may someday, so lock it in your mind . . . I'll not repeat it for you."

Arya cried out in frustration. "Gendry . . . that's . . . " She stopped her words when she felt the slap on her right thigh.

"What's my name?" he asked.

"Sir," she answered, her pussy throbbing from the look of hunger in his eyes.

"It may not sound fair, but it wasn't fair for you to break the rules just because I wasn't home." Gendry stripped out of his clothes and grabbed his cell phone. He sat on the bed and punched in the number of his second in command. While he waited for his associate to pick up the phone he ran his thumb over Arya's cunt until he found her clit. "Quite," he told her when the voice on the other end said "hello."

Arya bit down on her lip as her hips lifted up in search of more of his touches. As he talked, she felt his fingers move to take her clit between them. He twisted and teased the tender morsel. She wanted to see what he was doing and brought her head up from the pillows to watch him slide the nub with hard strokes. Her juices were easing slowly from her and they refreshed the honey that had already been making itself known since she'd pulled into the hotel parking lot.

He talked to his associate for several minutes longer then was necessary. His fingers glided back and forth over her clit before coming to her pussy lips, and massaging them one at a time. He saw her body shift in a silent plea for more. He ignored her wants and worked her pussy with first one finger then another. When the call ended, he placed the phone on the floor and looked back at her face. "You're a good girl," he told her.

She smiled softly. Arya felt his approval and she too felt proud for not making a sound. She knew she could do this. She would try with all her might to listen to his commands.

Gendry pressed his to fingers deeper into her slick pussy and spread them open. He sat on the bed, twirled his fingers inside her cunt, scrapped the walls with his nails, and watched her thrash from desire. "You're such a hot slut. Look at you. Your pussy belongs to me. You love it don't you. You love me fucking your cunt."

He put his head between her legs and bit the rosy clit. Arya cried out, her wrists pulled at the ties and her legs tried to close around him. "Oh Sir . . . " she panted out.

"That's right slut. Sir. Whose cunt is this?" he growled and sucked hard on her pussy. "Whose pussy is this?" he asked her again, biting hard on the lips of her sex. "Whom do you belong to?"

Lifting his head he heard her whimpered answers. "Your slut . . . Gendry's slut . . . oh God it is all yours."

Gendry moved over her and pressed her tits together. His tongue lapped at her nipples and Arya's back arched. Her arms tried to tug free and her legs twisted back and forth in hopes to undo the knots he'd made in them. "Slut," he growled against her nipples. "You'll not get free," he bit on the twin buttons and pulled them with his teeth.

Arya's breasts spilled over his hands, her nipples were erect and as he forced them to meet so he could bite them simultaneously she felt her body hum with excitement. "Oh fuck," she moaned.

Gendry left her nipples and grabbed his cock. He pushed it into her slick pussy quickly, not bothering to ease into her. He fucked her several times, biting and sucking her tits at the same time. She'd clasp his cock with her muscles and he grunted with every thrust. Her breathing became ragged and he pulled his cock from her.

"Oh no," she cried. "Please Sir, please." Arya felt empty and she longed to have him fill her again.

He changed position. Gendry rested his cock over her face and his mouth over her cunt. "Take it slut." He ordered. He returned his mouth to her pussy and left her to figure out how to take his cock into her mouth without her hands.

Arya's instincts forced her arms to try and free themselves. Her fingers tried to reach the knots at each wrist, but her attempts were futile. "Shit," she muttered. Her head came up and her nose nuzzled his balls. Her breath slammed into his sex and she felt him groan into her pussy.

"Suck my balls," he ordered her. Having felt her nose smack his testicles brought a shiver of lust to his veins and he knew she'd have to suck his sac.

Opening her mouth she gathered his velvet package into her mouth. She sucked, rolling them back and forth with her tongue. They grazed her teeth and she felt another vibrating growl erupt against her pussy.

Gendry tasted her juices, drank them, savored each flavor his tongue brought out for him. His finger moved to the black hole and he drove it in deep. "Cock," he said, lifting his head momentarily from his wet playpen.

With a frustrated groan as well as a growing hunger in her belly threatening to overwhelm her, Arya released his balls and pulled on her arms as she tried to get free. "Now slut " She heard him say.

Her nose, mouth, tongue and chin worked together until she was able to move his cock to a place where she could slide the head into her mouth. Her lips locked over the head and she felt his hips start to rise and fall on her face.

Gendry shuddered while she maneuvered his cock into her wet mouth. When she finally had his sex wedged inside, he fucked her. His tongue drove into her cunt while his cock took possession of her mouth. He impaled her holes with an increasing tempo that he knew drove her to groan out for more. The vibrations of her passion moved over his cock and he pounded her face hard. He rubbed his face back and forth in her cunt juices until he was soaked in her fluids.

Her lust was on overdrive as she deep throated his rod. The head slammed into her and his balls knocked against her. She wanted to come and knew she could easily shoot her own fluids out for his face, but she didn't. This was her punishment and she'd cheated him of the pleasure of seeing her flow for him and him alone. The first shot of semen surprised Arya and it spilled out over her lips, down her chin, and onto her neck. The second and third were quickly sucked down, warming her stomach.

He felt his body stiffen and he moved his face from her pussy, drove his cock deep and delivered load after load of his seed into her mouth. Gendry shook as the climax rolled through him, his entire body was aflame and he forced her to take a fourth and final shot of come. When he was finished, he moved off of her and untied her ankles. He then crawled up the bed and released her wrists. "Go home slut," he told her. "You've been punished."

Arya stared at him for several moments and nodded. She moved to the bathroom and waited. She heard him get dressed and grab her keys from the pocket of her tattered shorts. The door to the room closed and she hugged herself tightly. She heard him return. He walked into the bathroom and handed her a red summer dress. "Put this on," he told her, shut the door and walked back to the hotel's bed.

When Arya came out he went to her and kissed her lips, eyes, and cheeks. "I'll see you in a couple of days. I don't like punishing you." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Please don't do that again."

She looked back at him. Arya saw in his eyes that the punishment hurt them both. She didn't find release and he wasn't able to taste it. "I won't," she told him. Inside she was angry, angry at herself. She'd cheated them both and though the orgasm at home had been nice she knew it was nothing compared to what she could have had if she'd only obeyed the rules. "I love you," she told him, cupping his cheek and pulling his lips to hers.

"I love you," he answered back, his voice trying to convey the depth of his sorrow.

"I know baby."

They kissed goodbye and Arya left for home, her body hungry, and her heart wrapped in a mantle of love. Gendry moved to his bed and pulled the pillow she'd been laying on up to his nose, breathed in her scent and fell asleep. Dreams of his lover washed over him.

A few months went by and now Arya watched him working. He'd called her to his office, asked her to wait for him to finish up some business, and then they'd go out.

Gendry covered up the receiver and winked at her. "Hey hon.," he called over to her. His soft voice was loud enough for only her to hear. Arya's brows rose up and she waited for him to speak again. "Come here, please," he asked, no sign of dominance in his voice. Arya left her seat and moved to stand beside him. She grinned when she looked down at where his free hand rested.

"Oh you wicked man,"she whispered. Gendry smiled and scooted further away from his desk. He winked and spread his legs for her. Arya laughed and slipped down to her knees. Her fingers ran over the semi-hard cock that her lover had pulled free of his pinstriped suit and black boxers. Arya's eyes traveled up his chest and she watched his face clench as she ran her tongue over the soft head.

A smile emerged from Arya's lips and she circled the tip of his cock with her tongue before sliding it down the growing veins. She lapped and stroked, nipped and grazed his skin until she had his sex stiff and full. "Ready lover?" she asked him, her voice barely a whisper.

He groaned, coughed, and apologized to the listener on the phone and glared at her in frustration. Arya chuckled and took his cock into her mouth. Her teeth grazed the sides as her tongue pushed up and down on the front. She used one hand to reach into his pants and toy with his balls, while the other twisted his shaft right and left.

Gendry felt the warmth of her mouth surround him and his hips bucked up. He groaned again, coughed again, and apologized again. Arya played with his balls, guided his sex deeper with every downward motion of her head, and welcomed his hand moving into her hair.

Her head angled. She took him deeper. Her eyes locked with his and she began to quicken her pace. He followed suit, thrusting up into her, watching her eyes greet his with hunger and passion. The caller on the other end had to repeat his question several times before Gendry was able to respond.

Arya removed her hand from his shaft, placed two fingers against his groin and lowered her mouth completely over his cock. She buried her face into his sex and hummed over the stretched skin. She felt his muscles tighten under her two fingers, noticed his sac tightening against his body, and she readied herself for his shot of come.

Gendry grunted low, muttered goodbye, and slammed his phone down. His head fell back and he delivered three long shots of semen into his lover's mouth. He felt her milk his tool, suckle from him as if she were thirsty and he was the only thing that would satisfy her craving. Gendry knew she was all he needed to fill his needs. As she swallowed the last of his seeds, he saw the same conclusion in her eyes.

Arya wiped her lips with her fingers, licked them clean, and finished rinsing off his shaft with her tongue. She slipped his cock back into his boxers and stood up. He pulled her to him, kissed her lips, and shared the flavor of his release with her. "Nice," he told her before slipping his hand to her ass and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," she winked.

He grinned and patted her on the ass before sliding his hands to her hips and turning her around. "Sit here babe," he told her. He felt her rear on his lap and enjoyed the weight of her nestled against him. His hand cupped one breast, while the other reached into his top, right desk drawer.

Gendry pulled the long black box from his dresser and placed it on his desk. "For you," he whispered against her neck.

Arya picked up the box and opened it. Her fingers caressed the snake-skin choker. She plucked it out and ran her fingers over the smooth surface. It had been died a rich pink and in the center was a small red gem. "It's beautiful," she whispered. Twisting in his lap she turned so her lips could reach his easier. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he took it from her hand and she lifted her hair away from her neck. He kissed her skin before securing the choker around her neck. "This is lovely," he stroked her neck, fingering the choker. "You are beautiful," he stated.

She rose from his lap after he took a small bite of her shoulder and pinched her hip. "I'm all finished," he told her as he put his papers away.

"I know," she winked.

He laughed and repaired his slacks before wrapping his arm around her waist. They walked together toward his car. Once there he helped her into her seat and then got in behind the wheel. Gendry drove them to the other side of town. His hand constantly caressed Arya's thigh. She'd worn a skirt just like he'd asked and he knew from the feel of her on his lap back at the office that she had also kept with her custom of not wearing panties. His fingers slipped to her moist cunt and he pushed a finger inside. "Nice," he told her.

"Thank you Sir," she whispered, letting her head fall back and her eyes close. Her body shivered with desire as he screwed his finger in and out of her. Soon she was thrashing on the seat and asking for his permission to come for him. Gendry granted it and felt her fluids free themselves all over his hand. Her skirt he knew was a mess, but he also knew that neither one of them cared. He slid his fingers in and out of her come soaked pussy. He brought them to her lips and she cleaned her honey from his thick fingers.

Gendry drove them to the restaurant that he'd made reservations at earlier in the week. He helped her from the car and rested his hand on her back while he guided her into the establishment and then toward their table. His fingers slid over her shoulders before taking his seat next to her.

"This is lovely," she told him. "What's the occasion?" she asked.

He placed a second box on the table in front of her. "Just because," he said. He watched her grin and then saw her tremble as she pulled the black mask from inside the box. Underneath it she found five balls that resembled marbles, each one larger then the one before it, all attached with a small thin silver chain.

Arya bit her lip, felt her sex moisten as she recalled all the online sites she'd visited in the past. She breathed deep, ready to spring up, and haul her lover out the door with her. "Oh my," she whimpered.

He lifted the balls and placed them in her palm. "I would like to use those this evening, along with other things."

"Other things?" she asked. She shifted in her seat and felt the moistness collect on her pussy's lips. "What other things?"

Gendry's laughter filled the room and he pulled her mouth to his. "If I tell you everything I want to try then you'll not be surprised." He planted a kiss over her soft lips and separated himself from her.

"No . . . but I'll be wet." A smirk rose up from her lips; she felt his hand move under her skirt and over her pussy.

"You are wet," he told her.

The table cloth covered his hand and when the server came by Gendry stroked her cunt while he ordered their meal. He toyed with her clit while they ate their salads, pushed two fingers into her pussy while they ate the main course, and when she said, "Please Sir, I don't wish to have the desert here" Gendry groaned and pulled his fingers from her sex.

"Let's go slut," he hissed into her ear, making sure no one heard him so she wasn't embarrassed by the term being used in public. Gendry respected her. He would never do anything she didn't want done, nor wasn't willing to do.

They made it to the car and that was as far as they made it before Gendry was pushing her up against the hood of his Mercedes and bending her over. The parking garage was dark and deserted. His cock ached to have her and he pressed the tip into the folds of her sex. "Fuck, I want you here and now," he growled.

"Yes Sir . . . take your slut, fuck her now," she pleaded. Arya looked around and saw no one. She was surprised by the small show of disappointment of knowing no one was going to witness her Master claiming his prize. She dismissed the feeling, promising herself to bring it up with Gendry later. Right now all Arya wanted to focus on was the head of his cock sinking into her slick cunt.

Gendry guided his dick against the folds of her sex and wedged it deep inside her. One of his hands rested on her hip, the other moved up to grab her breast. He fucked her pussy with fast strokes while he pulled and teased her nipple. "Look at my slut," he hissed in her ear as he pounded her. "Letting me take her pussy in public. You like this slut?" He bit her neck and sucked hard on the flesh. "You like me fucking you out here where people could watch you."

"Oh fuck . . . oh yes Sir," she cried out. Her voice echoed around them and she shoved her ass back further taking another inch of his massive tool. "Yes Sir . . . I'm Gendry's slut " She clasped her muscles around his cock and milked his hard shaft.

"Shit . . . Oh fuck," he grunted as he shot a load of seed into her pussy. "Come on my cock slut. Come for your Master."

"Yes . . . ," she cried. Her climax cascaded over her. Arya emptied herself for him and she felt every pulse of her body cry out its release. She hovered on the edge of forever and when Gendry rammed into her again she fell from the cliff and slammed into the rocks below. "Oh my God," she groaned as wave upon wave left her feeling weak.

His strong hands supported her as she spiraled down. He kissed her neck, nibbled on her ear, and whispered to her how much he needed her. Gendry did need her. He knew this, had known it for several months now. Pulling his cock from her pussy, he turned her around, and kissed her lips while her skirt fell back in place. "Let's get home," he told her.

She nodded and was soon buckled in with her lover driving her toward his apartment. They pulled into the parking space and she looked up at the balcony remembering the day her life to an expected turn. As he walked with her to the door of his apartment, her mind conjured images of the first time he'd dominated her. She realized when she walked into the spacious living area that he'd dominated her not from the first moment he grabbed her wrist, but from the first moment he looked upon her face.

That brief interchange of friendly banter at the local gym had awakened in her a woman that she didn't know existed and now as he pulled her into his arms she no longer would doubt anything he wanted to try. He'd given her his love, respect, and trust. There was nothing else she needed.

Gendry released her and tossed his keys to the counter. He left for a moment and knew that Arya was probably removing her clothes and climbing into his bed. He smiled at the idea of having her there. She belonged there and he wanted to keep her there for as long as he could. When he returned to her side, she'd done what he thought she had. She lay on his bed, the silver balls rested on the table, the mask was covering her eyes, and her fingers were stroking the choker. "Anxious?" he laughed.

"Too obvious?" she chuckled.

"Spread your legs," he told her. "What's our word?"

"Raven,"she whispered. Her desire was evident in her voice and she knew her pussy was slick once more. With her eyes-covered Arya's other senses had to lead her body. She had to trust him and his touch. She did trust him. She had no fear running through her veins just passion.

"Good."

Gendry opened his closet and pulled a black suitcase from the back. He'd shown her these things before, told her how each one worked, and allowed her to handle them. Now as he glanced over her naked form he knew she was ready to take another step forward. He took the suitcase to his dresser and pulled from it the items he wanted. Each one lay against the antique wood and his eyes moved from her to the toys. Finally he decided and he picked up the sterling, silver nipple clamps. Each toy had been designed especially for Gendry years ago. It had been a long time before he'd allowed himself to find another woman worthy of sharing his expensive habit and erotic taste.

He went back to the bed and leaned in. "Remember that you have your word."

"Yes Sir," Arya answered. She shivered when she felt his finger trail over her perky nipple. Arya felt a pinch on her left nipple and she winced. She chose to say nothing. Her right nipple was soon pinched also and again she winced.

Gendry didn't remove the clamps, but he watched her face. He saw her sigh and knew she'd adjusted to the initial surprise and twisted the clamps tighter. "Oh my," she moaned. "What are those?" she asked.

He told her and she nodded in understanding. She felt him leave the bed. The clamps pinched her hard nubs and she felt a metal chain caressing the skin between her breasts. Arya's eyes moved under the mask as she heard him move around the room. She'd not yet touched herself, having learned long ago how much he disliked that. She now waited for his next surprise.

Gendry pulled the balls from the table by the bed and covered them in lube. "Lift your ass slut," he ordered. She did and he covered her anus with the warm lube and then inserted the balls one at a time. "Slut. I want you to rock your hips up and down."

He stood back and watched Arya lift her ass and let it drop again. She felt the vibrations roll over her and she shuddered. "Oh fuck," she moaned.

Gendry had her continue fucking the air while he took out a vibrating egg. He went back to her and slid up between her legs. "Your wet slut."

Arya hissed. She felt his mouth on her thigh before he bit down on her flesh. Her hips rose up higher and she stopped fucking the air for a moment while she savored the feeling of the balls rolling around inside her. "Oh fuck," she groaned when she felt his fingers moving in and out of her pussy.

"Listen to you. Listen to the words you say. Where's the school teacher now slut?" he slipped the egg into her slick pussy and pushed the remote.

"Oh my God," she moaned and thrashed. "Sir . . . ohhh . . . "

"Don't come slut " He increased the vibration of the egg and watched her face contort in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He left the remote on the bed. The vibe still churned inside her. His fingers tightened the clamps and she cried out for freedom.

"No," he told her. He left her again and when he returned he held in his hand a jeweled handled flogger. Gendry watched her shudder from the continuing assault on her body. He skimmed the flogger over her skin, caressing the soft flesh.

"Ohhh . . . " she moaned. Arya tried to absorb everything he was doing to her. The egg continued to vibrate against her pussy. The nipple clamps pinched the rosy buds and she felt the balls rolling and massaging her anus walls. The soft butterfly caress of what she assumed was a flogger added to her arousal and she knew her sex was coated in juice. "Sir . . . oh God Sir, can I come?"

Gendry drank in her passion, his eyes running over her, capturing every movement her body made. "Come for me," he demanded. He watched her shudder. He gazed down, never touching her, never tasting her juices as they splashed free of her sex. She coated her pussy, her thighs, and his bed. Gendry's cock ached to be buried in her folds, but he waited for her climatic high to recede.

Arya felt herself shower her skin with her honey and she was amazed by the feelings that rolled over her. Gendry reached for the remote and she felt the vibrations slow down as she came off from her high. Her hips fell to the bed, the balls rolling and pitching to both sides of her sex.

Gendry shut the toy off, reached into her slick, come soaked pussy and eased it from her. He bent his head to her cunt and licked some of her juices off. He pulled the balls from her ass one at a time and he smiled as she shook again. A small shot of come escaped her sex and he gathered the fresh juice up with his mouth. "Oh fuck," she hissed.

He licked her sex, cleaning it of the juices that showered her just seconds ago. He slid his tongue up her stomach and eased the tension on her nipples, removing the clamps entirely. He suckled them one at a time before setting his lips to her mouth. He pushed his cock into her pussy, uncovered her eyes and stared at her. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

She couldn't breathe. Her future flashed before her eyes and a tear slipped free. "Yes," she whispered. Their mouths met and merged together. Soon they were falling into the welcoming abyss of forever.


End file.
